


Torn Apart

by TheDisneyOutsider



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Wee!chesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDisneyOutsider/pseuds/TheDisneyOutsider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John leaves the boys alone for too long and he risks his family being split apart forever. Wee!chester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn Apart

Dean hummed quietly to himself as he stood by the stove preparing some spaghettios for him and Sammy to have for supper.

John had now been gone for almost two weeks and the food in the cupboard was getting dangerously low. He had promised the hunt would take a week tops, but a few setbacks lead him to be gone for longer than anticipated.

Tonight however, the boys had gotten a call from John saying he was on his way home and would arrive sometime late in the night.

Dean was happy that he would no longer have to be responsible or have to worry about making sure that there was enough food for Sammy to have three square meals a day.

It wasn't that Dean minded the responsibility of taking care of his baby brother while his dad was away. On the contrary actually, Dean enjoyed the bit of freedom and knowing that his dad trusted him enough to watch Sam. But, John had only left enough food for the one week, not to mention the school was starting to question John's absence after a slip up that Sammy had made when his teacher had asked the class to get their tests signed by a parent.

Dean was glad though, that after mentioning these things to John two nights ago when he had called to check in, that John had arranged for Caleb and another hunter to finish the job so he could get home to his boys.

Dean smiled at the thought of John arriving home that night. The thought of the hundred watt smile Sam would form on his face when he saw him. And especially the thought of John calling the school in the morning and ending the nonstop interrogations that Dean seemed to be getting every day.

A knock on the door pulled Dean from his thoughts.

He quickly turned off the stove and went to see who would be visiting them at this hour.

He cautiously peeked through the curtains of the window and saw a middle aged woman standing on the doorstep, flipping through a piece of paper in her hand.

Dean walked over to the door and opened it a crack.

"Yes?" he asked calmly.

"Hello," Said the lady in a voice that was more fit for talking to a toddler, "My name is Bonnie and I'm from Child Protective Services, is your Daddy home?"

"He will be," Dean answered in a not so gentle voice.

Dean may only be eight, but he knew all about people like this lady. His dad had told him what to do if someone like this ever came to the door.

"He just went to get groceries down the street and left me with my brother because he was taking a nap," Dean lied.

"Deanie?" Sammy's voice came from up the stairs.

'Just great,' Dean thought as Sam appeared beside him at the door.

"May I come in for a moment?" the lady asked, her tone implying she was going to anyway.

Dean sighed as he swung the door open, giving her room to come in.

Once the lady, Bonnie, stepped inside the door, Dean closed it once again and started walking to the couch, not bothering to offer her a seat.

"How old are you and your brother?" Bonnie inquired.

"Sammy's four," Dean said nodding to his baby brother, "and I'm eight years old, plenty old enough to watch him until dad comes back."

Bonnie nodded ever so slightly. Dean decided he didn't like this woman.

"And you said that your dad was at the store?" She asked again in a skeptical voice.

"Yeah, he just left ten minutes ago," Dean lied once again.

"Really?" Bonnie replied, "Well, your school called me this morning and told me that you and your brother have been alone for a few days," she pointed out.

Busted

"Well, um...he was ...he is..." Dean stammered.

"He's coming home tonight!" Sammy butted in.

"Sam!" Dean hissed at his brother.

"I mean..."

"It seems boys that your dad is not just at the store," Bonnie pointed out.

"Yeah, well he is coming home tonight," Dean promised, "And like I said, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself and my brother!"

"Of course young man-"

"Dean," Dean interjected, "my name's Dean."

"Of course Dean," Bonnie corrected, "But you shouldn't have to be responsible for that."

Dean rolled his eyes at Bonnie, tired of being treated like a child.

"Listen lady, if we could hurry this along, our suppers getting cold," Dean snapped.

"Okay, well if you boys could go pack a bag quickly," Bonnie asked.

"WHAT!?" Dean shrieked, not liking where this was going.

"I told you lady," He said, refusing to use her name, "my dad's on his way, should be here any minute now."

"Dean, your father has proven that he is not capable of taking care of you boys," Bonnie explained, "The law requires that you come with me until your dad can get a proper hearing."

"To hell with the law!" Dean yelled, causing Sammy to whimper ever so slightly.

Dean quickly grabbed Sammy and pulled him in to a comforting hug, feeling sorry for scaring him.

"Come along boys," THAT woman directed, ignoring Dean's outburst.

Not seeing any other option, Dean and Sam ushered behind Bonnie and soon they were packed and sitting in her car.

Dean let a tear escape his eye as he watched Bonnie place a note on their door, explaining to John what had happened. Dean held a trembling Sammy close, promising to him that Dad would get them out of this mess.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Before long, Sam and Dean were standing in the lobby of the children's home, waiting for Bonnie to finish talking to the lady at the desk.

It was an old home, loud and small. Cleaner than most of the hotel rooms the boys had occupied.

After a few minutes Bonnie joined the boys once again.

"Ok guys," She said in a cheerful voice, "I'm going to take you to your rooms now."

It took Dean a moment to register what she had just said.

"Wait...rooms!?" He exclaimed, feeling his anger boiling once again, "Like plural?"

"Well yes," Bonnie confirmed, "Samuel will be staying in the three to six year old wing and you Dean will be staying in the seven to ten year old wing."

"No way!" Dean exclaimed, "No friggen way! You can't split us up!"

"I'm quite sorry, but those are the rules," Bonnie stated simply.

No, this was not going to work! Dean would not let them separate him and his brother! He'd have to be taken kicking and screaming.

Sammy really had no idea what was going on. But, he did know that Dean was upset and when Dean was upset then something bad must be happening. His bottom lip started to tremble and suddenly he burst into tears.

The few staff members that were in the office at the time rushed over to the small, sobbing boy, but Dean shoved them off quickly.

"No! Leave him alone!" Dean yelled, "Nobody touches him but me!"

He then bent down to Sammy's level and pulled him in, stroking his hands through Sammy's long locks. He whispered reassuring words into Sammy's ear until he finally was resorted to small sniffles.

"Ok boys, time to go get settled," Bonnie informed.

Exhausted and out of options, Dean followed behind Bonnie, holding Sammy's hand tightly.

They first stopped in a small room with three beds and brightly colored walls. A small table and chairs sat in one corner with paper and crayons on top and a large bin of toys in another corner.

Two small boys who looked to be about Sammy's age were sitting on the floor, blocks spread out among them.

"Alright Sammy," Bonnie said, "This is your room."

"Please don't split us up!" Dean begged one finale time, feeling hopeless.

"I'm really am very sorry," replied Bonnie, "But it's the rules."

Dean inhaled deeply, not willing to give in to his tears. He turned to Sammy, his Sammy, the Sammy who he had not let out of his sight since the fire.

"Sammy you gotta stay here," Dean admitted to his baby brother, "Will you be okay?"

Sammy's eyes became tearful at the realization, but he was a big boy and Dean wasn't crying, so he wouldn't either. Instead, Sammy nodded and grasped onto Dean, never wanting to let go.

However, soon the time came and Bonnie was escorting Dean out of the room and down the hall to the seven to ten year old wing.

Dean's room was much the same as Sam's, three beds, bright colors, toys meant for older kids placed on the shelves and a shelf of books. Sammy would love the books Dean thought.

The boys settled themselves in for a fitful night, neither speaking much to their roommates as they got ready for bed and crawled in to the unfamiliar sheets.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

John turned down the road and into the driveway of their most recent house. He was smiling from ear to ear thinking of seeing his boys after two long weeks.

All the lights were off, which meant the boys were asleep and not waiting up for him as John had ordered them to do.

He quickly stepped out of the Impala and made his way to the front door, taking out his key. But, a piece of paper tapped on the door made John frown.

He was unable to make out what it said from the darkness of the night, so he quickly unlocked the door and turned on the front lights.

John's heart stopped at what he read.

They had got them. They had taken them. His boys, his precious little boys, the two things left of Mary, taken away from him. And why? Because he was a bad father. That's what the note read. No, an unfit father.

Who knows where they were. If they were alright. His poor babies, scared to death. At least they had each other.

John phoned the number on the piece of paper. He was getting his boys back.

It rang once, twice, three times, then an automated message. Please call back during office hours, 8am-5pm.

Looked like it was going to be a restless night for all three of the Winchester boys.

And as the three lay in their beds that night, each let a single tear fall from their eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Dean woke up early the next morning and tiptoed his way down the hall and around the corner.

He quietly opened the door and made his way towards his little brother's bed, careful not to wake the sleeping toddlers.

He shook Sammy awake and when Sammy shook the sleep out of his eyes he smiled, hugging Dean tightly.

"C'mon Bud," Dean whispered.

The brother's tiptoed down the hall and sat down on the couch in the living room. Together they lay down and Dean covered them with the blanket that was draped over the edge of the couch. The two fell asleep quickly, listening to each other's familiar breathing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At eight am the next morning, John had the phone in his hands and was dialing the number.

One ring, two rings, 'hello?' was heard from the other end.

"My boys! Where's my boys!?" John demanded.

"I'm sorry Sir, what's your name?" The lady asked.

"John Winchester, my name's John Winchester, where have you taken my boys?" He repeated.

"Please calm down Sir, your sons are Dean and Samuel Winchester?" She asked.

"Yes where are they, I'm coming to get them."

"I'm sorry Sir, but your sons must stay in our care until after your hearing, only then will you be able to take your boys and only if you gain custody once again."

"No!" John said shakily, "I've got to see my boys."

"Alright Sir, if you just wait, your hearing will be tomorrow afternoon, you will see your boys then and only then."

"What time?" John asked, defeated.

"Two pm," the lady responded from the other end.

John hung up the phone not feeling the need to say goodbye.

He collapsed on the sofa, defeated, running his fingers through his hair.

He had to see his boys. He had to know that they were alright and taken care of.

Sighing, John grabbed his keys off the coffee table, making his decision.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Dean woke up later that morning, arm still wrapped around his baby brother. He looked around the room and noticed some staff members making their morning rounds. There was a smell of pancakes and bacon filling the air and Dean's mouth watered just a bit; only now realizing that he and Sammy had never ate supper.

Suddenly, Dean noticed the woman who was talking to Bonnie the previous night smiling down on him and Sam.

"You two really can't be split apart can you?" She asked amused.

"I've looked out for Sammy since my Mom died; we're brothers and we have to look out for each other," Dean stated, noticing a sad smile forming on the lady's face.

"You poor boys," She replied sadly, "You don't deserve the life you had."

"M'aam," Dean started, "with all due respect, my brother and I live a good life. Yeah my dad left us, but he called every night and as soon as I told him that we needed him home, he left his job right away and was on the road.

The lady nodded sympathetically.

"Besides," Dean thought on the spot, hoping to help their case, "My uncle lives right down the street from us and checked in every day to make sure we were alright."

Sure it was a lie, but Dean was sure they would go easier on his dad if they thought he had left someone to care for them.

Interrupting their conversation, a loud banging was heard at the front door. The lady got up to answer, Dean following close behind.

As soon as the lady opened the door, Dean smiled widely.

"Dad!" Dean shouted excitedly, hugging him tightly.

"Dean-o," John gasped out, letting a tear fall.

Dean let go quickly and ran back to the couch, shaking Sammy harshly.

Sam opened his eyes groggily.

"Sammy! Dad's here!" Dean whispered into his brother's ear.

Sammy shot up at the realization of Dean's words and he ran into his father's arms hugging him tightly.

"Daddy! I missed you!" Sammy smiled brightly, "Can we go home now?"

"Oh buddy," John sobbed quietly, more tears slipping out.

The lady watched the small scene taking place, sometimes wishing she didn't have the job of tearing families like this apart.

"John picked Sammy up and placed him on his hip, pulling Dean in to his side.

"I'm sorry I barged in like this," John apologized half-heartedly, "But I just couldn't go another day without seeing my boys."

The lady nodded, understanding. To her, this father was far from a bad dad. It was at that moment that she knew what the right thing to do was.

Seeing the smiles on the small boys' faces. The tears falling from the middle aged man at the sight of his babies. How close the family held each other.

Dean had mentioned earlier that their mom had died, that they were all they had left. She knew the feeling; her husband had too died, just two years previous, leaving her behind with her three young children.

She was the first to admit how hard it was to raise kids on your own. She knew the sacrifices that needed to be made to keep a family going. She knew you sometimes had to do things just to make it through. And she had made her decision.

"Why don't you boys go back to your room and grab your bags?" She offered.

"Really!?" Dean asked excitedly.

"Definitely!" She smiled, "Go on!"

And the boys didn't need to be told twice. Both took off at lightning speed, ready to go home.

"Are you serious?" John had asked once the boys were out of the room.

"I'm positive," the lady responded, "I know how life can get, and I see how much you love those boys."

"Thanks," Was all John could say, a smile spreading across his face and tears falling freely.

"Don't mention it," She smiled back, "Just don't go spreading this around, as far as anyone knows there uncle came and picked them up."

John winked back at her as the boys made it back into the room, bags in hand.

"C'mon boys," John smiled brightly, putting an arm around each boys shoulders, "Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- This was requested on Tumblr by gingerbreadbiscuit. I had a bit of trouble with the end so I hope it turned out okay! Thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
